


Hey

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think I gave myself a cavity writing this honestly, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Tony and Rhodey spend Rhodey's last day of leave together before he has to fly back to California. Cuteness ensues.





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for nonbinarytonystark on tumblr who requested angst free fic on their birthday. So Happy Birthday! Have some IronHusbands.
> 
> Bonus points to whoever can guess the dumb 80's song Rhodey is complaining about lol

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Rhodey and Tony had decided it would be a lazy day. It was Rhodey’s last day of leave today before he had to fly back to the east coast, and they decided they were just going to spend it alone in each others company. They had collapsed onto the couch together that morning, told JARVIS to lock down the penthouse and only allow calls from the other Avengers if it was an emergency.

The had spent the entire morning cuddling together on the couch, Tony in War Machine pajama pants and Rhodey in Iron Man themed ones, watching the Jurassic Park franchise. Rhodey had a grin on his face the whole time, listening once again to Tony’s rants about how the whole movie was just scientifically inaccurate. Rhodey had shut him up mid rant by kissing him, which coincidentally led to them missing the second act of the first movie, but neither of them were complaining.

After the movies they had gone to the kitchen, singing along to old, dumb 80’s songs they listened to in college while they worked together to make breakfast for lunch. Tony was put in charge of making pancakes which, Rhodey realized later, he should have known was going to end in disaster.

Rhodey groaned as he heard the next song come on, that annoying opening drum solo blasting through the kitchen speakers before the music began.

“Really, JARVIS? This song, of all -”

He was cut off by the feeling of something soft hitting the back of his head, his eyes widening as he saw white powder fly forward, dispersing in the air around his head in with a puff.

He turned and was greeted by the sight of Tony Stark, flour all over his hands and down the front of his clothes, smirking at him, raising another hand of the white powder in preparation.

“Don’t you dar-” He was once again cut off as white powder suddenly filled his vision.

He blinked, raising a hand to his face to wipe the flour off while Tony stood back, laughing his ass off.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Rhodey smiled as he reached behind him.

Tony’s laughter was brought up short when the felt something hard hit his chin before exploding, sending egg yolk flying up into his face. Rhodey laughed at Tony’s dumbfounded expression, and laughed even harder when a bit of yellow goo dripped off of Tony’s chin.

“Oh,” Tony said, raising a hand to wipe off the excess egg. “It is  _ so  _ on.”

They each grabbed their preferred weapons and ran at each other, Tony flinging handfuls of flour at Rhodey while Rhodey threw egg after egg at Tony. Eventually they were both complete messes, Tony covered from head to toe in sticky egg yolk and Rhodey covered almost completely in white powder.

Eventually Rhodey ran out of ammo and had to resort to drastic measures. He ran forward, grabbing Tony when he turned to get more flour, and pulled him to his body. He ran his hands along Tony’s sides where he knew he was most sensitive and smiled at Tony’s peels of laughter. While Tony was laughing, he made sure to rub his body all over Tony, trying to cover him as much as possible with flour. As a result he ended up getting egg yolk all over himself as well, but it was worth it.

“Rho-Rhodey! Stop - hahaha - stop it!”

“Do you surrender?” Rhodey laughed, not letting up on his onslaught.

“Y-yes! Yes, uncle! I quit! You win!”

Rhodey stopped tickling Tony and turned him around, wrapping his arms around him and lowering his forehead to Tony’s.

“I win,” Rhodey said. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, don’t get to used to it,” Tony grumbled back, though he was smiling softly up at Rhodey.

That smile quickly disappeared though as Tony felt something soft drop down on his head with a little puff. He leaned back, glaring at Rhodey who was smiling innocently back at Tony, waving at him with a hand now freshly covered in flour.

“Oops?”

Tony shook his head out like a dog in Rhodey’s direction, watching as the flour went flying out everywhere but not really making a difference as the man was already covered.

“Oohhh you’re gonna get it now."

“Yeah? You and who’s -”

Rhodey was cut off by a pair of lips on his, Tony’s hands coming up to Rhodey’s chest to push him back against the counter before sliding up to his head and pulling Rhodey even closer.

Rhodey groaned into Tony’s mouth, which Tony took as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside, Rhodey reaching down to grab Tony’s hips and pull them flush against his.

“God, you are gonna be the death of me,” Rhodey moaned as Tony moved over to Rhodey’s ear before biting and licking down his neck.

“Oh, you love it,” Tony said with a smirk, sliding his hands up under Rhodey’s ruined shirt to feel the muscles move underneath.

“I mean… it’s a good way to go,” Rhodey said seriously.

Tony laughed and Rhodey put his hands on his cheeks, pulling him back up to a kiss.

* * *

Once they had… finished in the kitchen and ate some leftovers from the day before, they had decided showering before going back to the living room had been a good idea.

Now they were back on the couch, this time in silence as they listened to the rain pouring outside. Rhodey was reading a book, and Tony was on his tablet, answering a couple of emails that Pepper and Steve had sent him, ignoring all the rest.

Once he had finished that he tossed the tablet to the side, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked over at Rhodey, who was sitting on the opposite end on the couch, before letting out a yawn and stretching.

Rhodey continued to read his book, not looking in Tony’s direction.

Tony pulled his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around them and curling into a little ball. He heaved a great sigh and let his head fall to the side, effectively tipping him over so his head was on the arm rest.

Glancing over at Rhodey again, he noticed the man glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Still nothing.

He sighed again, louder this time and with more gusto, flopping his limbs out to a slight starfish pose on the couch dramatically.

When he looked over at Rhodey the man was trying to hide an amused smile, which Tony counted for the win.

Now that he was stretched out and comfortable, and he knew he had Rhodey’s attention, he lifted a leg and pointed his foot, poking Rhodey’s thigh with it.

“Hey.”

No reaction.

He poked again, this time more forcefully, twice.

“Heeeeeyyyy.”

Rhodey was still looking at his book, but Tony could tell he wasn’t really reading it anymore. His lips were pressed tightly together, trying to hide a laugh while his body was shaking slightly with suppressed laughter.

Tony lifted his foot again, this time bringing it up to poke Rhodey in the side of the head.

“He-  _ woah!” _

Tony laughed when Rhodey grabbed his ankle, throwing his book to the ground and yanking on Tony’s let hard enough that Tony’s body slid down the couch towards him. Rhodey threw himself on top of him, wrapping the leg in his hand around his waist as Rhodey pressed down into him, his face hovering inches from Tony’s.

“Hey,” Rhodey said, smiling down at Tony.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat a big and he felt his heart stutter a beat at he looked up at the man he loved.

“Hey,” Tony replied breathlessly.

Rhodey continued to look down at him with that smug look on his face. Honestly this man was the sexiest guy Tony had ever seen.

“Did you need something?” Rhodey asked, smiling innocently.

“N-no… no, I uh… I think I’m good like this, actually.”

“Good.” Rhodey beamed down at him and Tony couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love.

“You okay?” Rhodey spoke again, looking down at Tony’s dazed face. Tony shook himself a bit and smiled up at him.

In lieu of answering, Tony raised his hands to caress Rhodey’s face. Rhodey nuzzled into the hand a little bit before turning to kiss the palm. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered, running his thumb across Rhodey’s bottom lip.

Rhodey smiled, soft but radiant, and leaned down to kiss Tony gently on the lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my writing on tumblr: superhusbands4ever


End file.
